Golden Tactics
by Mia Aulair
Summary: First story that was done on wordpad. It isn't that good, but if you're a fan of crossovers, feel free to stop by.
1. Chapter 1

no i dont own golden sun or final fantasy,i can dream though

Water alcemist: I'm so sorry

my computer goofed on me and i accidentaly uploaded a file from my computer off fanfiction which i never really wrote. I'm sorry im sorry I'm sorry

"Snow" Ivan thought to himself.

Ivan hadn't seen snow this bad since he was in Prox.

Ivan's chain of thought was suddenly broken by a speeding car.

"Watch it kid you could have gotten yourself killed"shouted the driver angrily.

"I really miss Weyward"He thought to himself. Had it really been a year since the rise of the Golden Sun. After that him and everybody else somehow got transported to Earth. They got used to it, and so did he. Until he had to move, that is. Now he really missed his friends,especially Sheba his girlfriend.

Now I'm stuck here, where I don't have any friends yet, I can't use my Psyenergy cause somethin's blocking it out, and everybody at school calls me new kid.

"SCHOOL HOLY CRAP IT'S ALREADY 9:00. I'M AN HOUR LATE ALREADY."

15 minutes later

Ivan stumbled into the office. "Sorry I'..my alarm clock went off late." Ivan said in between intermediate wheezings.

I believe Mr. Leslaie is having class out in the field today.

Ivan finally stubled through the outside double doors.

He took a spot on the yeam with one less member.

Now Lyle started complaining.

"Oh man how come I get stuck on the weak team, we're just gonna lose where's the fun in that.

Then he started making fun of Mewt.

"Hey Mewt where's your little bear today."

"He didn't want his precious bear to get wet in the snow."Guiness commented.

"Did your mommy give you that bear."Collin chimed in.

Ivan moved forward to say somethig to Lyle.

"Whats your problem new kid."Lyle commented.

"Leave him alone he's not gonna say anything he's like a little girl."

Ritz suddenly got defensive,"Hey thats gender discrimination, and I know some little girls who can kick your butt.

"Whoa Ritz whats your problem."

"You don't want to be on that team right, well lets switch so we can get started already."

So they switched.

Ritz directed her attntion at Ivan.

"You should speak up tell them your name at least.

"Uh...I'm Ivan."

And with that the snowball fight started


	2. prologuethe sequel

I'm sorry to anybody whos actually been reading this that it took me so long to update

but at least i did update

time for the feature presentation

**Prologue Part:2**

"take that", Ivan shouted as he threw the snowball.

"Ha Ha you missed shouted Lyle.

"Ow" shouted Mew as yet another snowball hit him.

'Okay this is it' Ritz thought as she suddenly stepped forward.

"Will you stop it" she directed at Colin,Lyle, and Guiness.

"What we haven't broken any rules" protested Lyle.

"Sure youve been aiming at Mewt the whole time."

"Ouch"Mewt had gotten hit with yet another snowball.

"Mewt your forehead's bleeding."

"Hey there was a rock in that last snowball!"

"I didn't throw any rocks."

"Yeah and its Mewt's fault for being so lame."

"Hey he's an easy target and we gotta get points right."

"So the end justifies the means,you guys are horrible."

"Whatever you say Whitey locks."He directed at Ritz.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME."

"We know you dye your hair causse its really all white."

"Just like a little prissy grandma."

"STEP OVER HERE AND SAY THAT AGAIN."

"Children, Behave."MR.Lesalie interrupted.

"This snowball fight is over,Lyle, Guiness Colin, come with me."

"Mewt hows your forehead."

"Its okay I'm fine really."

"Thats it for class today, the rest of you can go home."

Suddenly Mewt broke the silence"um um...,

Thank you."

"I can't stand bullies who pick on little kids, those jerks."

"So Ivan what are you doing after this?"

"I'm unpacking I just moved here, and I have a lot of crap."

"Why."

"I was going to buy this book..and I was wondering if you wanted to come along."

"Sorry I can't, my parents'll get really mad if I'm late."

"So what kind of book are you going to buy?"

"Its about monsters and magic and stuff like that."

"Why dont you bring it over to my house later, it sounds really interesting."

"THE big yellow house right."

"Right."

"Ivan honey can you please move that one last box of stuff."

"Sure mom."

"There hey now can i go upstairs and get online."

"Sure."

Ivan rushed up the stairs and got on aim.

**Windtypeperson-hi everybody**

**Wateralchemist-yo Ivan**

**Kirbyournewgarbagedisposal-hi everybody**

**Windtypeperson-Who are you**

**EarthpaladinFelix-Its Jenna, She got a gameboy advance sp for christmas, and a copy of Kirby and the Amazing Mirror, but the only thing amazing about it is that she can play it for 36 hours straight and still ace that history midterm**

**Kirbyournewgarbagedisposal-and how you do on your midterms Felix**

**EarthpaladinFelix-...**

**wateralchemist-now you sound like Isaac**

**Windtypeperson-now Mia its not really nice to gang up on the mr. stupid midget**

**wateralchemist- so thats what happened to my copies of fullmetal alchemist**

**Windtyperson-...**

**Kirbyournewgarbagedisposal-you know I'd hate to bring it up, well maybe not, but Felix has shrunk two feet since we've been on Earth**

"Ivan you're friends are here."

**Windtypeperson-well my friends are here gotta go**

**Kirbyournewgarbagedisposal-bye Ivan**

**wateralchemist-bye MRM**

**EarthpaladinFelix-bye shorty**

**Windtypeperson-Hey I'm taller than you**

"Hey Ivan." Ritz and Mewt came walking up the stairs.

"Hey guys just signing off."

"So did you get the book."

"Yah."

Wow look at this Ivan said pointing to a picture of what looked like a moogle from final fantasy.

"Hey look its a vierra."

"I thought Final Fantasy was just a game."

"Well maybe this is some kind of warped players guide."

"Mewt thats the stupist thing I have ever heard somebody say."

"Oh trust me Ritz I've heard stupider."

"Look this last part is in Latin."

**(A/N insert what ever the game says here cause i dont feel like going through the whole snowball scene again.)**

"Hmm I wonder what it means."

"Well I could ask my friend Mia tomorrow on AOL, shes a third year latin student."

"Sounds good."

"Hey Ritz have you ever read a book and thought hey what if this book was real."

"Not really most books are WAY too predictable."

"How bout you Ivan?"

"Not really"_Hell no not ever ever again I've cast my last magic spell.Or anything that slightly resembles a magic spell._

"So what do you like Ritz?"

"Games."

"Whats you're favorite?"

"Hmm...good question, I have to say Final Fantasy."

"How bout you Ivan?"

"Uh Kirby."_Sorry Jenna its the only thing I could think of._

"Well I'd better be going."  
"Me too."

"Later."

_**As Ivan drifted to sleep he had no idea the town was about to undergo one of the most radical changes ever.**_

A tiny afterthought.

Sorry it took forever to get up.

I've got an idea for a fic but i have no idea if it will be any good so I might run it by you faithful reader(s) next issue.

Bye now


End file.
